narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotori Hoshina
Kotori Hoshina '(保科ことり, ''Hoshina Kotori) was a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, the heiress to the Hoshina clan before its destruction and the mother of Anzu Sarutobi. She possessed the Swift Release kekkei genkai. Background Kotori was born to Kaito and Hiyori Hoshina as an only child, thus the only heiress of the Hoshina clan. Since a young age, Kotori was trained to be an appropriate heiress to the clan, and learned how to use her kekkei genkai at the young age of 5. Her clan was later destroyed when their rival clan, the Yume clan, wanted to prove that they were far superior than the Hoshina clan, and killed them all in cold blood. Kotori escaped with her caretaker Yui Hoshina, thus becoming the only survivors of the massacre. Sometime later, she married Aruto Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage. The hope to never experience war was shattered when the Third Shinobi World War broke out. Kotori had participated in numerous battles during the war, which made her yearn for peace. During the war, Kotori lost her only living relative Yui as she was captured by Hiruko and was killed when she had her kekkei genkai extracted from her using the Chimera Technique. After the war ended, Kotori found out she was pregnant, but she went into labour months earlier than planned, and Kotori was able to hold her daughter in her palms for only a few moments before she died, as her body couldn't handle the premature birth. Personality Anzu inherited most of her personality from her. Kotori was a playful woman who liked to tease her friends and be daring. She liked to joke around and she was very motherly to those who she was especially close to. She was respectful to those who deserved it, but others often had to earn her respect. When angered, she tended to react violently, and her most favoured victim tended to be her husband Aruto when he annoyed her one way or another. Kotori was optimistic about the future, however she was not as naive as others thought she was. Kotori was aware that with all the wars going on, there could never be true peace for as long as there are shinobi and their techniques limited to families and such. Despite this awereness, she was always looking forward to whatever the future may bring. Appearance Kotori had long, wavy light brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes and a round face, traits that she inherited from her mother. From her father, she inherited the shape of her eyes. Her hair was parted to the right and held back with two white hair clips. She often had her hair either tied a few inches from the end or just let loose. Kotori also noticably wore light pink lipstick. During her time as a kunoichi, she wore her forehead protector on a light blue cloth around her left upper arm. She wore a short light blue zip up top with mid-thigh length shorts that show a bit of her thighs. She wore brown shinobi sandals a standard blue top underneath the zip up top. After she was promoted to chūnin-level, Kotori wore a pale blue kimono-style top with a black ribbon holding it closed and half a dark blue skirt attached to a belt with a pocket directly on top of it. Both had a light purple designs. She also wore black gloves, black shinobi sandals and black shorts that exposed a large portion of her bandage covered thighs - a sign of her daring personality. She keeps this outfit as her prominent one throughout the series. During her pregnancy, Kotori wore a light blue long shirt with pale yellow designs and a standard blue short-sleeved dress under it. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kotori possessed the Swift Release. The '''Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the usemr an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kotori had the ability to use the Water Release nature transformation. With the Swift element, she can move at superhuman speed and strike at various angles quickly, rendering all taijutsu and power-users useless against her. Taijutsu Kotori, even though her kekkei genkai gave her an advantage over opponents with great taijutsu skills, learned a few simple physical attacks, such as strong kicks. She usually ended up enhancing her speed with her kekkei genkai, and this became her own fighting style. Chakra Control As Kotori was born into the Main House of the Hoshina clan, she has inherited good chakra control, and she uses this to her advantage. Kotori can channel a specific amount of chakra to a part of her body that she is required to use to unleash the techniques that she wants to use. She can enhance her taijutsu by transmitting her chakra to the part of her limbs that will hit her opponent and she can create a devastating effect with this - this is something she tended to do when she uses her taijutsu to deal blows to her opponents. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kotori was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Relocated to the Land of Lightning's coast, Kotori emerged from the sea amongst the White Zetsu Army with the others, before engaging the opposing First Division, when Kotori was faced off against her daughter, who was only a few moments old the last time she saw her. Kotori was forced to engage her daughter in a battle, and she was proud to find that Anzu was able to use their kekkei genkai the way she has. Kotori was also surprised that Anzu was using nearly the same fighting style as her, but she wasn't as surprised to see Anzu's bukijutsu skills, as she had to inherit something from her father. With the cancelling of the Impure World Reincarnation, Kotori only had moments to tell her daughter that she was proud of her before Kotori's soul was released alongside the other reincarnated shinobi. She and Aruto would later become late grandparents to Anzu and Kazuki's children, Masaki and Hoshi. Video Games Kotori Hoshina is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *''Kotori means 'small bird' (ことり). *Kotori and Aruto's styled name "Arukoto" (アルこと, ''Arukoto) translates to "Small things." *Kotori's voice actors are the same as Virgo from the Fairy Tail anime. *Kotori is assumed to be a good cook as Aruto preferred her cooking the most. *Kotori named her daughter after one of her bodyguards, who she admired and strived to become like, and whom she viewed as her elder sister. *Kotori was reincarnated into her shinobi clothing even though she didn't die in them. This is probably to allow more movement for Kotori in order to fight. *Kotori Hoshina scored 9''' points on the Mary Sue Test. She is an '''Anti-Sue (Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. In this category your character can mean two things.1.) You need to add more positives to the character. OR. 2.) Your character already does have enough positives and you made her/him interesting and balanced in your own unique way). *Kotori's genes seem to be very dominant, as her daughter barely inherited anything from her father. Anzu's appearance is nearly an exact replica of Kotori, and her personality is largely like hers as well. The only things that she inherited from her father seems to be her skill in bukijutsu, straight hair, verbal tic, and a rebellious and a big sister part in her personality. *Between the time of Yui's death and the birth of her daughter Anzu, Kotori was the only living blood Hoshina. *According to the databook(s): **Kotori's hobbies were collecting recipes and relaxing in the hot springs. **Kotori didn't want to fight anyone in particular. **Kotori's favourite food was dango, and her least favourite was spicy food. **Kotori's favourite phrase was "Love is my everything" (愛は私のすべてです, Ai wa watashinosubetedesu). Quotes *(To her parents) "Just watch me, I'll be the best clan head you will ever see! I'll make you proud, tou-chan, kaa-chan!" *(Final words to Anzu, her bodyguard) "Why can't you come? I want you with me, Anzu-nee!" *(To Aruto) "We've got to be strong. For the child!" *(To Aruto after the childbirth) "I'm a kunoichi, Aruto...I don't believe in miracles..." *(First and last words to Anzu before her death) "You're name...will be...Anzu...my little one..." *(To Anzu when she was reincarnated) "Anzu...You've grown up so much...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..." *(Final words to Anzu before her soul was released) "I am very proud of you, Anzu. I was never there for you when you grew up, because I was too weak to survive...I guess I don't have the right to call myself your mother...but even so, I want you to know...that I am proud that my daughter is so strong...and I will forever love you...my Anzu..." Reference Kotori Hoshina is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The jutsus Swift Release: Shuriken Barrage and Swift Release: Shuriken Firework rightfully belong to KusaNin. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:Deceased Category:Jōnin Category:OC Art